


Snowbound

by Purselover2



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: Matt and Karen get snowed in together in a cabin.





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> A Karedevil Squad Secret Santa gift for @missizzy. I hope you love it. 💜❤️

“Looks like we’re stuck here until all the snow blows over.” Karen said stepping back inside and shutting the door. They had planned a romantic get away just for the weekend and were both due back in the office on Monday. But it appeared Mother Nature had other ideas. Not that either one of them minded. 

“Well it’s a good thing we work for ourselves.” Matt said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. “Otherwise we might have to worry about missing work.” He smiled while kissing her neck. “And right now there are so many other things I’d rather worry about.” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” She giggled as he kissed the spot behind her ear where he knew she was ticklish. 

“Like how I can get you outside in the snow for a good old fashion walk in the woods.” Matt replied. 

“Anything else?” She replied. 

“Well it is cold. So I’ll have to keep you warm. And me being blind and all you’ll have to hold on to me tight so I don’t fall or get lost.” He smiled mischievously. 

“Oh my god. You’re really playing the blind, slash, it’s cold outside card?” She says laughing. 

“Well yeah. If it gets you in my arms then I’ll play any card I can.” Matt teased. 

“Mr. Murdock I do believe you are a bad boy.” Karen turned around in his arms and looked at him. 

“Miss Page, I never claimed to be a good one. However I have found that any attempt to be good is all for naught when you’re around. Something about you makes me want to be bad.” He says honestly. 

Listening to the catch of her breath. She’s effected by what he said. She knows what he’s hinting at. The unspoken reason for this trip. To finally take the next step in their relationship. They had agreed to take it slow and build a relationship based on trust and honesty. Things were going great Karen knew that Matt was hoping she was ready for them to finally make love. 

“Well you aren’t the only one who has a hard time being good.” Karen said. 

“I’m not?” He asked. 

“No.” Came the soft reply.

“Tell me Karen. Tell me what you want.” Matt touched her face.

“You. I want you.” She said leaning into his face.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Pulling her closer, he kissed her. 

“And I want you. Never ever doubt that.” He took her hand and moved them towards the bedroom.

Once inside he showed her exactly how much.

The next morning Matt woke up, Karen in his arms and still asleep. He reflected back on their night together and how perfect it had been. It had been everything good and wonderful that he thought it would be. He played with her hair that was tickling his chest and marveled that this woman was his. After a few minutes Karen stirred and rolled over.

“Good morning.” She snuggled closer and kissed his chest. 

“Good morning.” He replied leaning down kissing her temple.

“Last night was amazing.” She said taking her fingers and playing with his hair.

“Yeah. Yeah it was. Amazing. And perfect.” Matt agreed. 

Karen's stomach picked that moment to make its presence known. 

“I’m starving.” She said laughing. 

“Well we did exert a lot of energy last night.” Matt moved to get up. “How about we make breakfast together?” He asked reaching out to take her hand.

Placing her hand in his she followed him into the kitchen. While Matt poured them orange juice Karen set about gathering all the ingredients for pancakes. Once the batter was ready, they work in harmony making silly shapes with Karen trying to determine what they looked like and describe them to Matt. 

“No way. That so not a tree. Maybe if it was from Satan’s garden or outer space.” Karen laughed.

“I was going for Christmas tree.” Matt laughed.

“Better luck next time.” Karen attacked it with her fork and crammed it into her mouth.

“You just ate it didn’t you?” Matt dug into his own pancakes.

“Yep.” She continued eating.

“So after we eat, what do you say we finally take that walk? I’m going to need to walk off all of these calories.” Matt asked. 

“Well we can’t have the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen not being able to fit into his leathers.” Karen took one last drink of orange juice and got up. 

Laughing Matt got up too. “Yeah. Think of the alteration bill.”

After they put their dishes into the sink, they bundled up and headed outside. The snow had slowed down, but it still looked like it would be a couple of days before the plows got through to them. Taking Matt’s hand Karen started them towards the path that led into the woods that surrounded their cabin.

“I love the way the air smells.” Karen said, pausing to take in a deep breath. “But you probably smell it a lot different than I do.”

“Yeah probably. Its clean, clear and I can smell the pine and the woods. I can also smell the smoke from the chimney.” Matt described it to her.

“Wow. Thats incredible that you can do that.” Karen paused before asking. “Matt. Do you ever regret it? Having your sight taken away?”

“At first yeah. I was just a kid but then I realized I had these gifts. Then I met you and I've had to stop myself from regretting the things that I'll never be able to see.”

“Like what?” Karen asked.

“Like how you'll look walking down the aisle to become my wife.” Matt replied as he got down on one knee. 

Karen covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh my God, Matt.”

Matt pulled a box from his pocket and opened it. “Or how you look right now as I ask you to become my wife.”

Karen pulled him up. “I'll tell you how I look. Happy. I look. Happy.”


End file.
